ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Invitation
'The Invitation '''is the thirty-fifth episode in the third season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot A group of Nindroids patrol a jungle, unaware that Lloyd is watching them from behind some flowers. Suddenly, the Green Ninja takes action, defeating the robots one by one. He then enters a cave and dodges some lasers, before using his Spinjitzu to destroy some more Nindroids. Lloyd hangs a rope by his ribs, and travels down to Borg Industries, attempting to obtain armor. It is revealed to be a test to which Wu complains that he requested all the Ninja, not just Lloyd. The Ninja of Creation attempts to explain the situation, though Borg understands that Zane's death affected all of them, revealing that he hasn't heard from P.I.X.A.L. since the memorial. Lloyd then decides to get the team back. Jay now hosts his own T.V. show to find a new hero for Ninjago. He introduces the player as Cathy, a returning contestant and asks why she came back after losing last time she competes. She states that the ninja never quit and starts jumping through obstacles. However, she fails but is proud to have gotten farther than last time. The game is over; Jay goes to his dressing room. Unbeknownst to the Master of Lightning, Lloyd appears. He tells Jay to visit Wu. Jay declines, due to his hatred against Cole for Nya's feelings towards him and Lloyd disappears, while telling him to visit him if he changes his mind. Cole is shown to have become a lumberjack. Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja appears again. Lloyd tries to convince Cole to get on the team, but Cole refuses, being sick of fighting, serpentine, nindroids and Jay. Meanwhile, a huge chunk of wood rolls towards the people of Ninjago, so Cole makes rocks to stop it. Lloyd leaves, also telling Cole to visit him if he changes his mind. Kai is now wrestling in underground slither pits as the Red Shogun and defeats Kruncha before taking a break. As he sips some juice, Lloyd arrives and asks Kai to return. Like his friends, Kai says no, saying Lloyd doesn't need a team and wishing it was him who gave his life instead of Zane. Lloyd reminds him he always wants to be the one, using his obsession of becoming the Green Ninja as an example before telling him to think about someone other than himself. Lloyd goes away telling Kai the same thing he did to his other teammates. The Red Ninja goes to the park to see the statue of the Titanium Ninja (now covered in moss and bird dookie) as well as the Falcon before deciding to take up Lloyd's offer. However, Kai wasn't the only one to meet the Green Ninja at Chen's Noodle place. His other friends, Jay and Cole, had also been convinced and has met Lloyd there too. The Master of Fire reaches for sushi but Lloyd stops him, telling him to explain his plan first. Lloyd informs the Ninja his new plan: hiring a new ninja. The others completely dislike the idea, saying Zane is not replaceable. They quickly get interrupted by Eyezor and his gang. The Ninja go to the back of the shop after they've stopped Eyezor's gang and see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements. They decide to accept and are walking onto the ship when Garmadon comes and tries to stop them, warning them that Master Chen, who invited them, is a dangerous man. Lloyd retorts by saying that they have to find Zane. Against the better judgement of Clouse, Chen's second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental masters. Clouse announces that they reach Chen's island, and while the Ninja wonder where they will find Zane, we discover that Chen is keeping the new Zane in a prison cell. Trivia * Garmadon reveals there are other elemental warriors besides the ninja, all of which inherited their powers from the bodyguards of the First Spinjitsu Master, with newly revealed elements being smoke, light, gravity, nature, mind, metal, and apparently speed. **He also states and implies that Nya has an elemental power that can be unlocked. *Skylor is introduced, as is Zane's Titanium form. *This is the first appearance of the Anacondrai Cultists *This episode will most likely air on February 17,2015 Goofs * An animation overlook results in Kruncha and Nuckal's voices being switched. * In some scenes, Jay and Griffin Turner's hair is orange instead of brown. Gallery ChensIsland2.png|Chen's palace ChensIsland.png ChensBoat.png ChenBoat2.png ChenNoodleBack.png|Back of Chen's Noodle Shop ChenBoat1.png ChenBoat.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago